Mobile electronic devices, including mobile phones, handheld gaming devices, and tablet and notebook computers, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephony, electronic text messaging, e-mail, web browsing, and audio and video playback, among other things. Many of these devices include imaging capabilities allowing for applications which capture video and still images.
With the portability of mobile devices, the environment in which the imaging capabilities of these devices are used varies widely. In many instances, the lighting environment is poor and results in poor image or video capture.